Titus Alexius
|-|Clone= |-|Magi = Summary Titus Alexius is the current Magi of the Reim Empire. He is a former High Class Magician of Magnostadt. He was the subordinate and clone of the Reim Empire's previous Magi, Scheherazade. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A with Great Flash | High 6-C Name: Titus Alexius Origin: Magi - Labyrinth of Magic Gender: Male Age: 2 (chronologically), 15 (mentally) Classification: Clone, Magi Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Magic, Gravity Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Can absorb magic power and attract white rukh, Longevity, Can sense a metal vessel user, Water Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Self Destruction, Illusion Creation, Immortality (Type 4, Magi can be resurrected by Solomon if they die) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level with Great Flash | Large Island level via power-scaling (Comparable to other magi: Scheherazade, Aladdin and Judar) Speed: Relativistic+ (Blocked a beam of light and can keep up with Aladdin) with Speed of Light attack speed | Relatistivic+ ''' with '''Speed of Light attack speed Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown physically, Multi-City Block level with Borg | Unknown physically, Large Island level likely with Borg Stamina: High Range: At least several hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: Wand, Eye of the Rukh Intelligence: Genius when it comes to magic | Very high, possesses over 200 years of experience Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Borg:' It is said to be the proof of a Magician. It is a defensive ability, taking the form of a sphere that blocks out any magical attacks with "malicious intent". It may also protect its users from physical attacks to a certain degree. Its strength, however, depends on the person. Gravity Magic *He is capable of using 7th Type Magic to defy the gravity of the Earth, and thus float or fly. Water Magic *'Sharrar '(Steam Wall): An amorphous cloud of vaporized water that diffuses Light Magic. Heat Magic *'Har-Har' (Scorching Heat): Titus converts the Rukh in and around a specific area into pure heat, he uses this to heat up the mass of water in Destruction. Wind Magic *'Asfal' (Air Wall): Similar to Sharrar, except it generates a gust of wind to disperse any lightning-based spells. Strength Magic *'Dhoruf' (Gravity): A magic ability that manipulates the forces of gravity, Titus uses this to compress the combined product of water and heat during the magic of Destruction. Ice Magic *Titus summons a magical barrier made up of enormous frozen spikes spread out over a vast area. Despite its impressive size, the barrier takes him only seconds to create. It serves the purpose of warding off flames by nullifying the intensity of the heat it comes in contact with. Aberrant Magic *'Destruction' (Great Flash): Titus combines Water, Heat, and Strength Magic. He compresses the product of water and heat into a tiny sphere, fires it in the desired direction, and sets it free in an instant, causing a terrible explosion. A combination of at least 180 ceremonial orders is needed for such complex magic to be realized. Mogamett has stated that it works on the same principle as volcanoes. *'Extreme Magic of Scheherazade's Clones:' He also has an unnamed Aberrant Magic that only the clones of Scheherazade can perform. It unleashes all the magoi that has been poured into their bodies throughout the years of their physical formation. Doing this, however, comes at the cost of the clones' own lives. Light Magic *With his third Type Magic, Titus can bend light to form durable illusions. He can also use Light Magic to call forth a special protective membrane around a person or object, which neutralizes the effects of Magoi Dissipation. Key: Clone | Magi Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches Category:Characters Category:Magi Category:Magic Users Category:Water Users Category:Fire Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Illusionists Category:Light Users Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Ice Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Air Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6